In honor of my best friend
by Purpleprince233
Summary: A one shot of Aisha and Johnny set in the aftermath of the events in Saints Row 1 with a little change to the story. WARNING:This story is rather depressing and may make you cry read at your own risk. Thank you. Rated M just to be safe.


Hey guys, whats up? I got bored and decided I'd do a one shot with Johnny and Aisha. This story has nothing to do with my other story "I chose to save you for a reason." Speaking of which I promise to update it here soon. I've been having a horrible case of writers block. Its funny that while I love the story so much its that same story I love so much that is giving me trouble but that's one of the many setbacks of being a writer but anyways I'll shut up now and get to it. One more thing as I plan on doing with all my stories I'm changing the plot just a bit. Its set in Stilwater after the events of Saints Row 1 just a little warning this story is going to be sad and will tug on the ole heartstrings so keep some tissues next to you. Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was 3:30 in the morning. Johnny and Aisha were sound asleep in their bed. They deserved this sleep, all the shit came tumbling down on them. Lin had been killed. Troy Bradshaw, turned out to be a undercover cop and was building a case against Johnny. Julius, turned his back on the Saints. Dex ran off to God knows where and then there was the Playa, whose real name was Brandon and happened to be Johnny's best friend. Well was. Sadly Brandon died in a boat explosion caused by Julius. Johnny and Aisha, took it rough, Brandon was a total bad ass no doubt about it. But just like us all he was only human and mortal. Johnny hadn't felt sadness like this ever since his little brother was killed. Oddly enough Brandon was like a brother to Johnny and Aisha, Johnny never said it but he loved Brandon. He'll never forget standing there at the graveyard as his casket was lowered into the grave. Tears were streaming down his face as he held a extremely sad Aisha in his arms. No one thought less of Johnny because he was crying, hell he had every right to! If there was anything good in this whole thing it was that Johnny and Aisha was expecting their first child together. Johnny can still remember telling all the boys while they were out drinking at the bar. Everyone was excited for them but none was excited for Johnny and Aisha like Brandon was.

"Wow I'm going to be an uncle." Brandon said with a huge smile on his face. Those words rang through Johnny's head everyday. It was hell. Johnny would find himself waking up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his face. He kept looking at the pictures they took together, some of them by themselves, others with The Saints. Johnny kept saying that old saying "Sometimes, you don't know what you got till its gone." To himself. It rang true to him he missed his brother, he missed him a lot. As they were getting their well deserved slumber, Johnny felt something shrugging him in his sleep.

"Hm." He mumbled. He looked up to see Aisha with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Damn 'Eesh what the hell's wrong?" He asked her as his eyes were being burned by the bedroom light.

"The baby's coming!" She yelled.

"Oh shit, fuck OK let's get to the hospital." Johnny yelled as he got up trying to dress quickly. They ran to their car and started it up, speeding out of the driveway.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." Johnny said to himself as he was swerving through traffic.

"HURRY JOHNNY!" Aisha yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!." Johnny yelled back.

"Try to stay calm. I'm no expert, but I'm sure you need to stay calm when going into labor." Johnny told her in a calm tone.

"YOU TRY WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LIKE THIS." Aisha yelled to him. Johnny just let out an annoyed sigh and kept driving. They finally reached the hospital and rushed inside.

"Hey need a doctor, my girlfriend is going into labor!" Johnny yelled out. Soon he saw two doctors running to them with a wheelchair.

"Its OK baby everything's gonna be fine." Johnny said as he held her hand running down the hallway with her in the chair. Once they reached the room, Johnny decided not to go in because he was scared. He paced up and down the hallway for hours. His blood pumping and fear rising in him with each passing by. Many scary thoughts were running through his head.

"What if the baby dies? What if Aisha dies? What if I get arrested before I can hold my child." Johnny's thoughts were soon broken as he heard a woman say his name.

"Mr. Gat?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah what's up is my girlfriend and baby OK?" He asked her.

"Yes sir both are just fine." The nurse told him with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank god." Johnny said taking a breath of relief.

"Would you like to see your baby?" She asked him.

"Yes thank you." Johnny said while following her. He walked into the room to see Aisha holding their baby.

"Oh my God." Johnny said looking down at his son.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Aisha asked him.

"He sure his." Johnny said with a smile. The baby was mixed and looked more like Johnny. He had the same slanted green eyes his father had, The same nose and same big head. His hair was short just like Aisha's and the same color black. Johnny couldn't help but wonder if his son would have the same love of murdering his daddy had.

"You wanna hold him?" Aisha asked him.

"Yeah sure." Johnny said to her. She handed the baby to him and he carefully held it.

"Hey buddy welcome to the world." Johnny said looking down at his son. The baby's eyes were closed and his little body was moving around in Johnny's arms.

"Did you name him yet?" Johnny asked her.

"No, actually I didn't. Couldn't think of one I guess." She told him.

"I actually have one in mind." Johnny said looking at her.

"I know which one and yes its a perfect name for him." Aisha said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Well in that case, son I'm naming you Brandon Taylor Gat in honor of my best friend and your uncle." Johnny said with tears rolling down his face.

"I love you Brandon *sniff* I always will." Johnny said hugging the baby. He took something from his pocket and looked down at it. It was a necklace with a small little cross and a Saints symbol on it. Johnny had one too. They got them custom made at "On Thin Ice." they were best friend necklaces that both men wore everyday of their lives. Johnny managed to get the necklace and he held on to it ever since that horrible day. He was thinking that if there was a Heaven and if Brandon was in it maybe just maybe he was looking down smiling at the man he considered to be his brother and the little baby that ultimately would've been his nephew.

* * *

Alright guys, there we have. I'm not gonna lie towards the end of this I was crying my eyes out while typing so if there's any mistakes that's most likely why. Anyways as always please rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapter of "I chose to save you for a reason." Thanks guys.


End file.
